Fight or Flight
by Jayda-BlackRose
Summary: Rumors had been flying around for years, but when Dumbledore calls a meeting have everyones wishes come true. Maybe their not going to get what they bargained for! Harry's cares for two people and he'd do anything for them. Teen father Harry!
1. Chapter 1

Fight or Flight?

Chapter 1 – To find their Hero

**Grimmauld Place**

The small kitchen that could be found in the basement of number 12 Grimmauld Place was full people. The large, worn dining room table had someone occupying every seat and the room was loud with scattered conversation. The small kitchen had a dark and eerie air to it, with a bleak old stove in one corner and various worn, wooden cupboards along the walls. A short, red-headed woman was leaning over the stove shouting demands and orders, while safely on the other side of the room a pair of identical red-headed twins' imitated their mother to everyone's amusement.

The mother bustled up to a young woman who was trying to gather a load of plates into her arms. "Tonks dear, I think you should let Remus handle the plates"

"I can do it Molly" replied Tonks nearly dropping the crockery she was holding.

"No dear, you've had a long day" The red-head women called Molly assured Tonks.

A grey looking Remus took the heavy crockery out of a reluctant Tonks' hands, as she huffed and sat down. Seated next to her was a man with shoulder length black hair and haunted grey eyes, that held a small hint of mischief deep within. The man patted his cousin on the head and gave a short bark like laugh.

"It's all right Tonks, there there"

Tonks swatted his hand away, accompanied with a sharp slap on the head. "Bog off Sirius!"

Everyone laughed except Molly. "Language Tonks!"

Tonks had the decency to try and look sorry as she apologized, but ruined the effect by sticking her tongue out at Sirius. Effectively, making the people closest to her, see the gesture laugh again.

Remus finished handing out the plates around the table and sat back in his seat next to Sirius; he couldn't help but laugh at his long time friend, as he mockingly smirked at his little cousin.

"I wouldn't mess with Tonks Sirius. You know she's Mad-Eyes little protégée"

Sirius visibly gulped at this and slowly peered down the table towards an extremely scarred man. The man had an electric blue magical eye which turned to focus on Sirius. Sirius smiled uncomfortably and gave a small wave, before turning to Remus and miming '_Help Me'_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table near Mad-Eye, two red-headed teenagers and one bushy haired brunette sat discussing reasons why they had been asked to attend an Order meeting after dinner.

"All I'm saying is that maybe Dumbledore's finally listening to us and is allowing us to join the Order" stated the gangly red-headed male. The two girls couldn't help but stare at him, the brunette shook her head.

"You are so..." she tried to think of a word.

"Stupid" offered the red-headed called Ginny

"Thank you Ginny. You're so stupid Ron. Do you really think that after all these years Professor Dumbledore would let us join the Order? Especially when we only have a year left until we're of age. Think a little!"

On had the decency to look slightly embarrassed, as he was reprimanded. "Sorry Hermione"

"That's quite alright. I would've thought that after being my best friend for five years and my boyfriend for one, at least some of my intelligence would've rubbed off on you"

Ron thought for a second before throwing his arm on the back of Hermione's chair. "Nope, but your lipstick has"

"Ron!"

Ginny pretended to heave. "Now that's just disgusting, but back to the subject. The may not like you as much as me Ron because they gave me some top-secret information last night"

The couple leaned closer towards Ginny as her voice dropped to a whisper. They all took a look around to make sure no one was listening and to see if Moody was listening, luckily his infamous eye was focused on Sirius.

"You can't tell a soul but Fred, George and I was playing exploding snap, when I asked what they we're getting me for my birthday. Of course the twins being who they are said they got me forbidden Order business. I couldn't believe that they knew me so well" Ginny grinned in the twins' direction, they didn't see her though as they were helping their mother hand out dishes.

Ron huffed and sulked in his chair. "All I got is bloody fireworks in my bathtub, I had burns all over my..."

"RON! The twins said that everyone is to go to a place called Manchester and we're to go undercover in the crowds"

Hermione perked up at this. "Manchester?"

Ginny nodded.

"But that's in the muggle world. Why would Professor Dumbledore want the Order to go there?"

Ginny couldn't help the gaping grin that graced her face. "To get Harry Potter of course"

**Manchester**

Two women charged down the street with numerous bags hanging from their arms, while they dodged the never ending crowd in the street. The women slightly in front ruthlessly barged past people without a care in the world. She had dark black hair that flowed to the centre of her back; it was styled in light curls. She was beautiful, some men would say perfectly so and her beauty was accentuated by her casual outfit of skinny jeans and heels. Her friend followed closely behind in the wake of her black haired friend.

"I just don't get it Cassandra. You say you love him I know, but what I want to know is why you're rushing this?"

The girl, Cassandra, continued the not so innocent ignorance of her friend.

"Cassandra! Cassy!"

Finally having enough Cassy grabbed her friends hand and dragged her into an alleyway that was between two shops.

"Firstly Jen, I am not rushing into this. Think about it. Two long time best friends, become lovers, fall in love. It's all so simple" Cassandra placed her hands on her hips as she tried to make Jenny see reason, how could she not see that this love was meant to be.

"I know you know each other inside out. Ew, I just realized how true that statement is"

Cassy laughed at Jenny's dramatic shudder.

"But, all I'm saying is moving to fast could ruin the relationship you two have and anyone would die for the kind of love you both have. I want to know that my best friend will be happy and not wind up at my flat, crying her eyes out over a another guy"

By the end of Jenny's little speech both women had tears in their eyes. Cassy rushed forward and grabbed her friend in a hug. As they pulled apart, Cassy phone started to ring and the sound of Hello by Beyonce made them giggle. Jenny couldn't help but mumble "Absolutely Smitten"

Cassandra looked at her friend sincerely, as she fished her phone out of her handbag. "Harry's not just some guy"

Jenny nodded. "Well duh, anyone else would've got their ass kicked for knocking you up"

Checking the caller ID, Cassy couldn't help but agree. "Speak of the devil" she mumbled.

**Grimmauld Place**

Ron and Hermione's faces we're comical, ever since Ginny had told them about their little mission they'd both been gaping like idiots. Ginny couldn't help but giggle every time she looked over at them. However, she couldn't criticize because when Fred and George told her, she had sat there for a while feeling totally numb. Who wouldn't? This was about Harry Freaking Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Boy-Who-Fled, The-Lost-Savior and lastly The-Boy-Who-Had-Too-Many-Names-With-Hyphens-In-Them.

Dinner had been a quiet affair down their end of the table, with each teenager lost in their thoughts. The adults had all talked about less secret but still trivial matters to do with the war, all except Sirius and the twins. They had teased Tonks all the way through her meal about the number of times she tripped over the umbrella stand in the hall, until Tonks finally sprung up from her chair and leaned over the table extremely annoyed and hissed, "I swear if you guys don't shut up you'll find that god damn umbrella stand stuck up someplace Molly defiantly won't approve of".

Now everyone was waiting for the leader of the Order of the Phoenix to arrive, Albus Percival Wilfric _Brian _Dumbledore. The teenagers were anxious to hear the whole story of Harry Potter and excited that they were finally involved and doing something proper for the Order. The Order members sat and waited patiently for their Leader, occasionally quite whispers could be heard between them.

Finally, the door to the Kitchen opened to reveal an old man in eccentric purple robes and a long beard tucked into his golden belt. His presence was one of power as he walked to his seat at the head of the table and with a curt nod to everyone sat down. The old Headmaster looked at the members of the Order of the Phoenix and smiled, earning nods and smiles in return. He turned to one of the Weasley boys named Percy, who instantly conjured a quill and parchment to take down notes of the meeting. Albus turned back to the table and started the meeting.

"Good Evening Everyone"

There were many voices of; "Evening" and "Good Evening Albus".

Albus opened his arms wide in front of him. "It's good to see everyone here and to see the youngsters joining us for once is even better"

The teens couldn't help but nod in agreement, while some members of the Order, mainly Molly, still looked unsure about them participating. Dumbledore saw the worried expression on some of his Order members' faces.

Lancing his fingers on the table in front of him, Albus continued. "I have called you all here today because we have a very important task to do. This will have to involve the teenagers present, but I can assure that there will be no risk to your children's safety"

He looked pointedly over his crescent moon glasses to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Now before I disclose what our mission shall be, I must press the matter of secrecy upon you all. What I am about to tell you cannot be told or spoken about to anyone other then who you see here today." Albus was talking mostly to the teens, as the rest new this already. It was pretty standard stuff for the Order.

Seeing that they understood, Albus stood up from his chair and moved to the wall behind it. The wall was one of the few in the Kitchen that had nothing on, except a white sheet that worked kind of like a projector and was used by the Order occasionally. The rest at the table watched silently as Dumbledore took a vile out of his robes and held it up for them to see.

"In here isn't a memory. It is proof of a conspiracy that has been raging for nearly seven long years." He uncorked the vile and threw the contents at the wall, a still picture instantly formed. It wasn't very clear, but a young man could be made out with messy black hair. He was standing on some muggle street, casually leaning against shop wall. A cigarette was hanging from his mouth and a large tattoo could be seen going up his right arm because of the t-shirt he was wearing. However, the most entrancing part of the photo was the two green orbs that were glaring straight ahead and everyone looking at the photo knew that they would never want to be on the receiving end of that look.

Albus turned from the photo to look back at everyone. Sirius looked from the photo to Albus in disbelief; there had been rumors for so long. Could this be true? Seeing the question in Sirius and mirrored in everyone at the tables, Albus couldn't help but tell them what they wanted to so desperately know.

"Yes my friends. This is Harry Potter, he's alive"

The gasps, cries and looks of shock were enough to make the Headmaster laugh.

**A.N – I want to write more but first let's see if this story catches on first. Review if you like it please. I have a plan for this story. Next chapter up soon if enough people like this story.**

**Cassy and Harry are inspired by the pair from 'The Changing of Tides'.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Mission

Fight or Flight

Chapter 2 – The Mission

**Manchester**

The sun blazed down on the streets, basking the shoppers of the Manchester streets in a heat. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the air was thick and dry, many people of the crowds could be seen taking refuge in the scarce amount of shade available. The ones that would risk the mid-day heat were seen bustling in and out of the rows of shops that lined the centre square.

A small portable cafe sat in the middle of the centre, next to the dazzling fountain that sprayed mist on those that are lucky enough get it. A few small deck chair and tables were positioned in front of the cafe for '_Food Buyers Only'_ to sit. Seated on the furthest table were five teenagers, two girls and three boys. They were all dressed in shorts and t-shirts, with their feet clad in trainers. They blended into their surroundings of young adults and teenagers that roamed the streets and shops and no one paid them any mind.

Hermione Granger couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend and his siblings, to everyone else they looked like a typical muggle, but she could see their discomfort and the nervous glances. She once again started rubbing her thumb across the back of Ron's hand and gave him a look that said '_relax_'when turned his gaze on her. Hermione smiled at the look of disgust on Ginny's face, they were best friends but Ginny still hadn't got over Hermione dating her brother.

"_You kids alright??"_

The sudden voice in their ears made all the teens' jump, even the twins, who had a bit more experience with the magical little earpiece that allowed everyone to communicate. Looking serious for once Fred inconspiously rubbed his ear and answered.

"Merlin Moody, gives us a warning next time yeah? We're good, still no sign of the Target yet"

"_Hmm, he's must be running late. Our source was sure he would be here. Stay low and keep your eyes peeled kids, remember –"_

"Constant Vigalance" They all ended for him, with a groan at the old Aurors predictablity.

"_-and don't ever forget it. I'm out."_

They basked into silence again, eyes searching and ears listening. Ron couldn't take it anymore; their first mission was turning out to be a total blowout. He sighed and turned back to gaze at the other occupants of the table that were looking at him.

"He's not coming" He felt Hermione squeeze his hand a little at his statement. "Why would he come here? I don't think that after years of evading everyone we're going to be the ones to get the great Harry Potter!"

"Ron-"

"Come on Ginny, you've heard the stories and now they're all aparrently true. We've been here for hours!"

Ginny felt her infamous temper flare; Ron was always so bloody impatient, this was their first misson and he was ruining it. She couldn't listen to his whining anymore.

"Shut up Ron!" Ron instantly shut his mouth; the twins snickered giving each other gleeful looks. "You should feel honored that you have been chosen to help the order in any way. How long have we complained about not being involved with this bloody war and now when given this chance you complain! You're my brother and all but sometimes you're so annoying; do us a favour and be quiet" Ginny let out a long breath at the end of her speech, it felt good to get stuff out. It made her feel...Thirsty? "I'm going to get a drink, I'll be right back." With that she got up and left.

Hermione laughed when she saw Ron's gobsmacked expression and reached out to close his mouth.

Fred reached over and patted Ron's hand that was on the table. "Aw, Poor Ronnikins was told off by the ickle baby sister"

"Yeah, Poor Ronnipoo. Next time maybe you won't complain." Joined in George; mockingly ruffling his younger brothers' hair.

Humiliated and embarressed, Ron swatted away Georges hand and with flushed cheeks looked out into the streets to continue the search. "Let's just find Potter and go home"

The others could only agree.

Meanwhile, in a closed down old store awaited a few members of the Order of the Pheonix. The old store had a perfect view of where the five teenagers sat and they were ready to move at the signal. The glass windows of the store had been charmed to be a one way veiw, so none of the muggles on the streets would look and see the Order all gathered inches from the glass staring out. Along the glass stood Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, Arther Weasley, and Sirius who against better judgement refused to stay at Headquarters. Closest to the store door stood Moody who was asking the teens how they were doing. Even the present Order members couldn't hold back the groan that came when Moody repeated his infamous moto of 'Constant Vigilance'.

"-and don't ever forget it. Im Out"

They were silent, each lost in their own thoughts. They had been here for a while, but since all of them had been in the Order for years they were used to the long waits. Patience was always nessessary. Sirus couldn't help but let his thoughts wonder to when he had found out Harry was gone.

He had only been in Azkaban for five years when that traiter Wormtail had been caught. Consiquently, Sirius was set free with a full parden and the Ministry's deepest apologies, not that he wanted it. For a few months after his release Sirius had been sentenced again, but this time by his old school Nurse Madame Pomfrey and he was ordered to bed. It took a while but he forgave Remus for his doubts against him, because he had the same for him. Eventually he forgave everyone.

After around five months of recoperation, Sirius went to Dumbledore and requested that he be allowed to uphold the promise he had made to Lily and James. He wanted his Godson. Dumbledore agreed and told Sirius that he would collect Harry personally the next day. However, when the old Headmaster came to Remus' bearing no young boy, they instantly knew something was amiss. The news that they got next shattered their hearts.

Dumbledore told them that he had gone to the Dursleys house in Privet Drive only to find an empty plot of land. Worry bubbling inside; he then went to knock on the next door neighbours' door to find out what had happened. The young women had looked at the old gentleman dressed in strange starrey robes for a second, before explaining to him that five months ago there had a terrible gas leak in the house and apperently when the Dursley had gathered in their living room one evening they had lit a fire. The house exploded violently destroying everyone and everything in its path. All that was found were a pair of selotaped small round glasses on the front lawn, which belonged to the Dursleys nephew. She didn't know his name.

Sirius had been in shock. He had been released around the time of the explosion and he couldn't help but think that if he never waited for time to recover, Harry would be here with Remus and him today. Years had past and both Marauders had sunk into a deep depression, which they only left to go on order missions. Five years after the explosion, Dubledore recieved a visit from a special witness, one like no other. He was told of a mysterious young boy who had been fighting Death Eaters and Magical Creatures. Eye witness accounts always described him as young with messy jet black hair and peircing emerald green eyes, but the thing that assured everyone that it was their Harry was the lightning bolt scar that each eye witness would claim they saw. They said it was Harry Potter.

With new hope in the Order, the search began to find their lost saviour. For weeks they would hear nothing, only to get a lead on a mysterious dead werewolf or a captured Death Eater. It surprised them that Harry could be doing this all alone. That's when they got the news off another witness. It had been seven years and amazingly their search for Harry was failing, badly. The young witness claimed to have seen and meet Harry, but for what she couldn't say because she had taken an unbreakable vow that was apparently commonly used by Harry.. However, what she did say was that Harry was living in a Manchester and had been there for a while, longer then he normally stayed somewhere and she gave Dumbledore the photograph that was shown at the girl told them that Harry could be found in Manchester square at eleven o'clock next week. Each one of them couldn't believe it, after so many years they had thought everything they heard were truly rumors or spectulation, but she had was the best lead the Order had ever had and it was why they were all gathered in the old Manchester store now.

Laughter brought Sirius crashing back to the present. He blinked, shakng his head to clear it and looked around to find everyone chuckling to each other.

"I can see his red face from here" Giggled Tonks pointing out to an extremely red faced Ron.

Remus stopped laughing and looked at Sirius. "You're not laughing?" Sirius was normally the first to laugh, and mock.

Sirius smiled sheepishly at his friend. "Got lost in my thoughts there"

Remus could only nod knowing what his friend had been thinking about. "Think positive Sirius, by the end of the day we'll have him back"

Letting out a huff of air, Sirius shook his head thoughtfully. "_**If**_he wants to come back"

"Enough chit chat people" Called Moody gaining everyones attention, he pointed out to the table where a teenage girl with black hair was sitting at the young Order members table. "We have company"

Struggling to put together four pound fifty, Ginny couldn't help but wonder why Muggle money had to be so damn complicated. All she wanted was a hot chocolate to soothe her temper and at the moment it was making it worse. The muttering queue of people behind her also wasn't helping the situation, but a quick glance back at the twins mocking Ron was enough to make her smile a little.

"Do you want some help?"

Ginny looked to her left to see a beauty girl probley around Ron and Hermiones age looking at her. Ginny was captivated by the girl's long curly black hair and strangely lilac eyes. She stood gaping till the girl asked her again.

"Hello, anyone in there"

Ginny jumped out of her trance to see the girl holding her manicured hand out. "Oh! Please, i'm er... not from here. I get confused with the money" she explained handing over the notes and change.

The girls perfectly shaped eyebrowns rose. "That's weird; you have a British accent though? Oh well, I guess that's none of my business. I'm always being told I'm too nosey for my own good."

Ginny shook her head as she watched the girl hand over the correct cash and pick up her chocolate for her. "It's not nosey" _It was.___"I don't really have an answer for that though, but I'm Ginny by the way"

The girl took the hand Ginny offered and shook it before quickly handing over her Hot Chocolate. "Nice to meet you, I'm Cassy. Sorry about this, but could you just back up. The smell is killing me"

Ginny choked and blushed before taking a small step back from Cassy, who was holding a hand over her mouth. Cassy seeing how Ginny took the comment jumped in to correct her. "No! Not you silly, people call me a bitch, but I'm not that horrible. I meant the chocolate, the smell makes me sick"

Ginny smiled in relief. "Why does it make you sick?" she was curious and a little shocked, what girl didn't love chocolate.

Cassy just smiled and jestured to her stomach that was protruding slightly out from under her purple tank top that was more pronounced as she turned slightly left and right.

Ginny's eyes widened. "You're Pregnant"

Cassy nodded and placed a hand on her stomach. "Three Months. I just came from a scan, I have one every week around the same time."

Ginny smiled, she already felt close to this girl. They had moved slightly to the side of the Cafe and Ginny knew that she was out of sight of the Order, she didn't care though. "That's amazing, how old are you?" She knew wizarding teens rarely had kids because they were always in school, but it could be different for muggles.

"Seventenn and a half, I know it's young but the we're so ready for this"

"We?" asked Ginny

Cassy nodded. "Yeah, me and Haz, he's my boyfriend. We've been together forever, but got together properly a couple of years ago. Never felt about anyone as I do him."

Ginny watched Cassy's eyes glaze over slightly as she talked about her love. She envied the love that this girl seemed to have; it was something she hoped for in the future. Cassy shook her head slightly to get out of her trance and looked over towards a table of simiular looking redheads to Ginny.

"This may seem rude, but Haz got held up and my backs killing me. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Instantly shaking her head Ginny grabbed Cassy's hand, she didn't want this girl to leave. "No! I was just about to ask that" She smiled and looked down at the rest of Cassy's outfit as she tottered next to her. "I bet skinny jeans and heels, helps with that back huh?"

Cassy chuckled, she liked this girl. "Not with the back, but they sure help to look good for the hubby"

Laughing loudly they took the finally steps to the table.

Two weeks, One day and seven hours. God did he miss her. Her smile, her hair, her eyes –

"Ray!"

Luckily Sams' voice was easy to ignore. He went back to remembering. Her smell, her laugh –

"Ray! Where are you man! Haz? Harry!" The bedroom door nearly swung off its hinges as a muscular teenage boy came barging through it. He took one look at his partner in crime, who was lying on his bed with one arm over his eyes and laughed. "Are you brooding again mate?"

Harry sighed, rememberance time was over. Pulling his arm off his eyes he looked at his friend, with a frown."I'm not brooding"

Sam scoffed and flopped into a chair by Harry's bed, picking up a photoframe and looking at it he answered. "If you say so slick, but I know that look. Cassy's fine you know that. It's like your going through withdrawels, in fact to quote Cassy's favourite movie she's; '_like your own personal brand of heroin'_." He waved the picture of Cassy at Harry, quickly ducking as a pillow was thrown his way.

Harry sat up, his back to Sam. He and Cassy were exactly like that. They needed each other, were like two parts of one soul. "You'll understand one day Sam." He muttered then smirked turning to look at his brown haired friend. "Not that you ever will with your virgin ass" It was Harry's turn to duck.

"Very funny, I'm just waiting for the right person. Just because you and Cassy dated loads of others before you realised what you wanted was in front of both your faces, it doesn't mean I have to go shag some chicks while I wait"

Harry nodded, Sam was how that had happened twice in one day, some would call it a miracle. "I'm not judging you. Good for you mate, seriously. Go downstairs, I'm going to call Cassy then we can get ready to go"

Sam jumped to his feet excited, he bounded to the door and grabbed the handle to swing it shut. "Home sweet home!"

A grin crossed Harry's face as the door swung shut. Home sweet home, he couldn't wait. He didn't want to leave Cassy behind in Manchester, but she needed to attend her scans and she felt sick after the smallest apparation latley. Harry didn't think that a long distance apparation to Sydney would be good for her, or the baby. His baby, never would he have thought he and Cassy would be having a kid. Over the eleven years that he had known her, they had dated on and off since they were twelve. Even though there had been others for both of them, they had their first kiss together, lost their virginity to each other, brought a house, trained, were always fighting in the war or with each other and now they were expecting a baby. Harry loved their history; he thought it brought them closer together.

A groan escaped Harry's lips; he had to hear her voice. Lieing back on the bed, he pressed the speed dial for Cassy's mobile on his. Listening as it rung, a half smile crossed Harry's features as he thought of what ridiculus ringtone she would have now. The ringing stopped.

"Haz" Eyes flutterin closed, Harry .

"Hey babe" Harry felt himself relax; only Cassy had this effect on him and after all these years it still amazed him.

"You O.k"

Placing an arm behind his head, Harry nodded before realising he was on the phone. "Yeah, I got the Vamps over here to join us. It took a while though. I needed to hear your voice" he admitted softly

He could hear Cassy let out a breath of air. "You're killing me here Harry, I... one sec. JEN I SWEAR GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!"

Even her shouting made him smile; he really couldn't wait to get back. He listened to Cassy's mumbled death threats and the rustling of shopping bags. "What's she done?"

"Stole my shopping, the slimy cow. She knows I can't run after her." She was walking; Harry could hear her heels clicking.

"What did we say about the heels?"

"You can hear them?"

Harry listened for a second, imagining her walking down the street. "Yeah, god you're so beautiful"

Her laugh was contagious and made Harry chuckle. "You can't see me Harry"

Thinking of her in his head once more, he answered. "I can, I'm imagining you right now"

"Something X rated no doubt" She was at their apartment; the gingling keys were a give away.

"Nah, their pefectly PG" Well they were untill she mentioned anything. Harry knew he needed a distraction, otherwise he'd be even more fustrated then before. "You at the flat?"

"Yeah, are you coming back today?"

"Nothing could stop me. Sam and I are just going to get a portkey sorted at the Austrailian Ministry; we're too tired to apparate." Tucking the phone under one ear and a shoulder, Harry sat up and started to put his trainers' on. "Go to your scan and I'll meet you at the cafe" He had to pull the phone away slightly at Cassy's scream.

"You're really coming back! Good, because I've missed you mister and you have a lot to do when you get back. I'll go to the scan, if you get here early come. I thought that girl was lying when she told me you were coming back. Did you really put her under an Unbreakable?"

Harry hummed in assent, while he looked around for his wallet. He always misplaced the damn thing. "I had to; she was starting to know too much."He gave up and summoned it.

"That's O.K. So I'll see you in a few hours then, I'm going to get some food. The munchkin makes me so hungry lately, I can't stop eating. Good thing for you though, anything Chocolate is making me feel really sick. Just the smell...Urgh!" she sound honestly disgusted.

"Guess that means I can finally empty that cuboard full of the crap" It was true. Cassy had a whole cuboard just dedicated to her favouraite Galaxy chocolate. The sigh on the otherside of the phone was enough to let Harry know what his girlfriend was going to say next.

"Don't worry, we'll re-stock as soon as the baby's born. I've got to go now Sassy" He didn't want to put the phone down.

"Already? Don't forget to meet me at the cafe, promise. And don't call me that"

"Nothing could stop me" Harry had waited too long to see her again, he would be there. At all costs.

"Bye then. I love you"

"Ditto." He hung up. Taking a last look around, the clock read eight am, Harry hurried out of his room to get Sam, then they could leave.

**Four and a Half Hours Later In Manchester**

It had taken hours to arrange the portkey from Sydney to Manchester, but finally Harry had arrived and was now hurridly walking through the bustling crowds to reach the fountain that was in the centre of the square. Many muggles moved out of his way as Harry approached, while the few that wern't muggles but were wizards or witches, gave a respectful nod of the head at his passing.

Respect. Harry had a lot of it and only gained moved as he aged and moved around, it was something he had earned. For as long as he could remember, there had always been a fight to be fought and Harry would have to choose to fight or run. Fight or Flight. Usually he would fight, but since Cassy had fallen pregnant they didn't want to take any chances. So he had been recruiting instead.

The fountain was slowly coming into veiw now over the heads of the crowd. Harry picked up his pace, passing an old store that had closed down a while ago. He hesitated in his steps a moment, before walking on towards the cafe. Magic? He had felt magic radiating from the store and it wasn't any of the magic from the few witches and wizards that he trusted and worked with. All Harry wanted to do was get Cassy and go home; he had a bad feeling about this. Roaming his eyes across the various tables spread out in front of him and Cassy's favourite cafe, his emerald eyes lit up in a smile. There she was, seated, laughing and talking, but with who?

On the other side of the glass, the Order watched with open mouths as the legend himself walked past their window.

Moody turned to the others, with a half-smile."Show time"

**WOO!! Everyones going to finally meet!! **

**At least you know some of the background of Harry now. Sorry if somethings don't add up yet. I was going to write more but I seem to have misplaced my plans :S I'll find them soon I hope, if not then I'll just write what I remember. **

**Also my memory stick broke so there should be two more chapters posted with this.**

**Please Review. I need them so people will read this , when searching for stories I alway look at the number of reviews. (And so I know it's not crap Lol!!)**

**Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing (Mwah!! 3)**

**Kizamia**

**Xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Fight with us, Please?

Chapter 3 – Fight with us, _Please?_

The table where the five teens were seated was coming closer and Cassy unintentally checked herself over, she knew that she looked decent but it didn't hurt to check, first impressions and everything. There were other seats free that she could've and would've happily sat in to wait for Harry, but there was just something about Ginny that Cassy just liked, it was like she saw part of herself in the red head. The best part was that she knew Ginny was a witch. Ever since Cassy and Harry had been to America to work on their magical focus some years ago and both of them could sense and recognise magic around them. A little closer to the table and Cassy would be able to tell if Ginny's company also had magic, but by the same fiery red hair on the boys, it seemed that they may be her brothers and the brunette she had no clue about. A squeeze from Ginnys hand brought Cassy's attention to Ginny's face to see her new found friend smiling at her atture, for some reason she seemed familier when she smiled.

They took the last few steps to the table and Ron, Hermione, Fred and George all looked questioningly at Ginny; eyes shooting between the one they knew and the one they didn't.

Cassy watched as the brunette quickly looked somewhere off to her right before, rising slightly from her chair. "Erm, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled and pulled Cassy forward by the hand placing her Chocolate in front of an empty seat, she then pulled up another for Cassy. "Back!" she announced, indicating for Cassy to sit on the chair next to her. The others watched with wide eyes, as the stranger sat carefully in the offered chair. As if just remembering Ginny gave a slight jump.

"Sorry guys, this is Cassy. She's tired and is going to sit with us for a while" Ginny didn't know if Cassy wanted her pregnacy to be known.

Ron raised an eye at the black haired beauty. "And you know Ginny how?"

Hermione slapped Ron lightly. "Ron that's rude" Ron just shook his head, wasn't Ginny just the one berating him about their all important mission, not ten minutes ago.

Cassy smiled mentally, this boy seriously didn't know who he was speaking to. Wherever she went Cassy had respect and rightly so as she and Harry had worked hard to earn it. Even as Cassy walked down the street to reach the cafe, many of her aqantances nodded their heads or waved to her. She had after all learned from the best. Leaning forward so that her forearms rested on the table top, Cassy raised an eyebrow and gazed at Ron with a penitrating gaze. "Ron is it? You should know that first impressions mean a lot to me and as it is, you're not giving me a very good one so check your attitude slick. As for how I know you're..."

"Sister" supplied Fred with a grin.

"Thanks. Your sister happened to make a great first impression to me just now and very kindly, unlike you, offered me a seat. It looks like you could take a few lessons from her, so watch closesly slick" Finishing her rant, Cassy leant back a watched the emotions on Ron's face play out. As it was, his face flushed and his ears burned red. He was speechless.

The silence was broken by one of the twins' abruptly leaning across the table to grab Cassy's hand. George brought the maicured hand up to his lips and kissed it twice. "My Hero!"

Fred nodded eagerly at his side in agreement and high fived George as he re-took his seat. Hermione was looked like she was having an internal struggle to keep her face straight and kept taking the same glances between Cassy and back of to the right. Ginny on the other hand was unable to control herself and burst out laughing causing a reaction between them all, including Ron. As the laughs turned to small chuckles, Ron took deep breath and smiled."Sorry 'bout that. I've been a little stressed today."

Cassy nodded in acceptance and the others seeing that the table was at peace introduced themselves. Both twins held a hand for Cassy to shake and she crossed her arms over each other to shake each one. "Fred and George Weasley at your service" They said it together. It seemed that they wanted her to not now who was who, unfortunatly they were identical in everything but their magical signitures.

The brunette let go of Ron's hand to shake Cassy's. "Hermione Granger. Girlfriend of the dunce next to me" Ron put on a face of mock hurt, before smiling and kissing Hermione's hand.

Ginny, Fred and George instantly pulled a face. "Urgh!"

"Don't!" Cassy reproached. "It's sweet. I think it's nice that they both have someone. Reminds me of myself actually" Ginny smiled at the dazed look in her eye and knew she was thinkng about her Haz.

Hermione and Ron smiled at each other. Fred on the other hand looked curious. "Of yourself?" Cassy nodded.

"You have someone?"

A wide grin crossed Cassy's face. "Yeah, I could never think of myself without him, were like to parts of one soul. Never realized it until a few years ago mind and we dated others before, but we've always been with each other, Even if I wasn't always seen." She mumbled the last part to herself.

Fred looked a little cress fallen and pouted playfully in Cassy's direction. "Damn, theres me about to ask you out"

"And me if you said no to him" continued George.

Cassy blushed a little, but she was used to this sort of thing happening. "I'm flattered, but I'm sure that there's someone out there for the each of you or should I say both of you"

Ginny slurped the last of her chocolate and threw the cup in a near bin. "Alright enough mushy stuff, Cassy I..."

"_Enough talk! YOU HAVE A MISSION!"_

All except Cassy jumped in their seats; Ron cursing quietly. They all looked at Cassy who had a little rigid at the outburst and was looking at them strangley.

Ginny cast a worried glance at Hermione. "Oh, wow. Did you feel that shock?" she lied quickly, eyes wide at Hermione to get her to understand.

Hermione caught on and Ron, Fred and George nodded as she spoke supporting fake shocked hands or fingers. "Yeah it's weird. I wonder where that came from..."

"ENOUGH!" Hermonie cut off and fell silent. Cassys face had turned dark. She wasn't happy. As soon as Moody had spoke, she had felt the magic around each of their earpieces activate and was instantly on guard, years of training kicking in. The earpieces were something she and Harry often used for communication on missions, but that left the question of why these inexperienced teens had them on. "I think I'm missing something don't you?"

"N..."

"Shut up!" Her heart was racing, adrenaline getting her prepared. She had been kidnapped and ambushed many times before, but this was different, this time she had her baby to protect...and heels."I know what you are, I felt the magic as soon as I approached Ginny and I want to know what you're up to. Magic Earpieces? Why would you...HAZ!!" During her rant, Cassy's eyes had scaned the area in search of a safe route of escape. What her eyes fell upon was something better though and it had her out of her seat and striding quickly away from the table, only to jump into Harry's arms, legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

She was everywhere, occuyping all of his senses. He could feel her legs around him; hands gripping his shoulders for support. He could smell her rasberry shampoo in her hair and see the black waves trickle through his fingers. He could taste her and the chewing gum that must have been thrown away, due to the minty taste. As he kissed her the words of love that he heard in between each kiss made him smile. He was home. The enthusiastic kisses slowed to pecks until they both pulled away to look in each others eyes. Cassy would've stay locked around Harry's waist, but she knew from his earlier phone call that he was tired. Harry held her up slightly as she placed her feet on the floor and gave Cassy a peck on the forehead; she only came to just over his shoulder. Small but deadly.

"Let me take a look at you" asked Harry untwining Cassy's hands reluctantly from around his neck and taking a small step back. He could see that Cassy looked more or less then she did two weeks ago, the only major differences were the small glow she seemed to radiate and the noticeable bump of her lower abdomen. Harry tilted his head to the side as he looked at her stomach and closed the distance between them to place one arm around Cassy's waist to bring her close and the other on the buldge of her belly. "Sorry I didn't make the scan"

Shaking her head, Cassy reached up to rest her palm agaisnst Harry's cheek."I wasn't anything special really, just routine." She traced the bags under Harry's eyes, as he closed them. "You look so tired"

Harry just hummed in content, resting his head in the crook of Cassy's neck and inhaling."I am. Had to use so much magic to impress those flamein' Vampires." Remembering where Cassy had been sitting, he raised his head to look over her shoulder to where five teens sat gaping at him. "Who are you're friends? Their wizards?"

Cassy gasped pulling her hand out of Harry's hair; she didn't turn around but looked into Harry's eyes. It had been like they were the only people in the world and she had forgottton about the earpieces and Ginny, it was always like this when they were re-united. "I just met them"

Harry raised an eyebrow, eyes flicking back to hers."It's not like you to trust so quickly"

Cassy knew it was true, she was even more cautious than Harry usually. "I liked the girl Ginny, red hair?" Harry peeked again and nodded. "Yeah, she's nice. Personalities like her hair, fiery, but there's something about them all. It's like I recognize them, but I can't have ever met them because I would recognise their magic."

Harry continued to stare at the table; it was odd, they were all muttering between them and looking at Cassy and his reunion with interest and...excitment? A light whack on Harry's arm brought his mind back to the lilac eyed beauty in his them. "Weird. Anything odd about them?"

"Now you metion it, just before you came I sensed five M.E.P's activate. Their wearing them."

Cassy felt Harry go rigid, he was wary. "I felt some weird magic not a second ago too, by that old store. Don't look! There could be others in there, I don't want them to suspect anything." Huffing Harry looked at Cassy's shoes. "Told you not to wear heels" He said and he only recieved an impish smile in response. "O.k well go over there and you act like you've forgotton about the earpieces, I want to see what this is all about. In those death traps theres no chance your running if we have to"

Cassy looked over her shoulder at her red Gucci heels "But they are so worth it. Come on" She took Harrys hand and started to guide him towards the table."Let's hope this is'nt about us"

Harry silently agreed.

Moody extended a hand out to stop the order from doing anything. Exspecially Sirius and Remus. Even he, being the parnoid old Auror, could feel sympathy towards the two and seeing their charge not twenty feet away from them must be hard. It was a shock to them all when the mysterious girl had leapt from the table towards Harry and jumped in his arms to give him a very Molly disapproved welcome. However, they knew that Cassy had figured out the kids were magical and not knowing what she had said to Harry was unnerving enough, but now they were both walking back over to the teens.

Not taking his eyes from the now Targets, Moody gave his orders."No one is to speak to the kids, listen only because it seems this Cassy can sense the magic and that means Harry probley can too. Keep it together people and wait for the signal"

The nods and murmers were quick because Harry and Cassy were now at the table, everyone tuned their earpeices so that no sound could tramsit through, only from. Each person was focused, but none, more than Sirus or Remus.

Sirius stared hard at Harry. He looked different from the photo-memory they were shown, in which Harry looked like he was about to commit murder. With Cassy in his arms he looked happy and younger, not his seventeen years but maybe nineteen. On the otherhand Sirus remebered the small glimce of his godsons face as he passed the window and he came to the conclusion that he was tired, maybe even exhausted. His thoughts only confirmed by the bags under his eyes that were traced by Cassy and they way Harry looked like he could fall asleep standing when leaning on her shoulder.

"He's so much like James" Remus whispered quietly next to him.

"Yeah" Sirius agreed, his voice in awe as he remembered the messy black hair of his best friend, but the emerald eyes of Lily. "They nearly a splitting image...except Harry's more muscular and wearing muggle clothes"

Remus gave a short quiet laugh, his eyes were focused on Harry and Cassy's clasped hands. "No Sirius, I mean when he falls in love, he falls hard. You can tell."

"True" You only had to see their interaction to know."But at least she's not a red head"

Remus hummed. "I hope you realize that we're not taking one without the other Moody?"

Eyes not straying for his mission, Moody grunted."I gathered that Lupin and that just only complicates things"

"Why?" piped up Tonks

"Because from the little we know, Harry likes his freedom and I know we're not taking that away but in a way we are. There's no way Dumbledore's going to let him go off like he does, unless he has some serious persuasive techniques"

"Would'nt put it passed the boy Moody, you've head the stories"added Kingsley, gripping his wand tighter. If the stories were true then they would have one hell of a fight with this boy, even if he did chose to come.

"Harry can still have his freedom and Cassy. Look, when we have him back I'll talk to him O.K."

Remus looked in sympathy to his friend, but didn't respond. Harry and Cassy had sat at the table and the Order all listened intently, all hoping the teens could pull this off.

Hemione looked at Ginny with wide eyes. Cassy knew about magic. Cassy could feel magic? Cassy was know wrapped around Harry Potter!

Fred gasped."No-"

"-way" Finished George.

Ginny thought it over in her head. Haz was Harry?! Ginny had unitentially provided them with a sure way to see Harry and now Moody had blown it. Surely Cassy would tell Harry that they were Magical and he would take her away. Wait! Harry Potter was going to be a father. There's was no way that they were going to persuade him to come to headquarters now.

"Their worse then you two" said George to Ron and Hermione as he watched Cassy kiss Harry. Hopes for a date long out of his mind and the lingering ones chased away, like hell he would try it with Harry Potter's girlfriend.

Hermione let out a choked gasp as her voice slowly returned. "It's him! Jesus." The Ron in the mists of his stunned state raised an eyebrow. "Muggle term Ron. Nevermind that though, Cassy's going out with Harry, there's no way we're going to get him now, and she'll tell him about the earpieces"

Ginny shook her head. "No Hermione, Cassy seems to get lost when talking about Haz" Harry. "Hopefully her make out session will make her forget. Look she doesn't look to urgent to me" They all looked back to the pair, to see Cassy in Harry's arms with his head on her shoulder and quickly averted their gaze when Harry raised his head, revealing his emerald orbs, to stare at them. "Crap he's looking"

"Think she said anything?" asked Ron panick creeping into his voice.

George bravely looked back to see Harry take another peek at the table, but he could see it wasn't at him, but Ginny. "Nah, she's talking about you Gin"

"Really!" exclaimed Ginny. She wasn't worried, she'd been nothing but nice to Cassy and if she had forgotton about the M.E.P's (Magical EarPieces) then there was no problem. They all knew there was hope and held Harry's gaze when he next looked over Cassy's shoulder.

When the look was broken they looked at each other again. Fred and George being the oldest and most experienced took charge, they didn't think Moody would speak to them anytime soon incase Cassy reacted again.

"O.K She's bringing him over. Thank Merlin" Began Fred.

George took over. "When they come, act normal –"

"-no slip ups-"

"-and definatly no rudeness" George said this mostly to Ron, who nodded. He understood this was serious.

"Our mission is to persuade Harry to come to headquaters –"

"-we need him to win this war –"

"-others we have no hope of opening that joke shop" Everyone smiled a little.

"Smiles everyone" They finished together, just as Cassy lead Harry the rest of the way to the table.

Years of training and acting skills came into play as Cassy forced herself to act as she did before, when the risk of someone knowing where they lived was in jeporady wasn't in her knowledge. She squeezed Harry's hand to get him to relax, to anyone else he would seem content and look cival, but Cassy could feel the tight grip on her hand and the tension that lined his jaw. Raising their hands above her hand, Cassy spun only to pause and kiss his jaw and quick walked towards Ginny.

"Ginny! This..." Harry jerked as her hand dragged him forward. "...is Harry."

Harry held a hand out to a wide eyed Ginny. Did she know who he was? He hoped not."Nice to meet you."

Her siblings and Hermiones eyes watched in astonishment as Ginny took Harry's hand in hers and shook it once. Harry looked at the others then at Cassy waiting expectantly. She seemed to catch his drift and indicated to the rest. "From the right back to Gin is, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George." They each leaned to shake his hand as their names were said. Harry took Cassy hand back in his own when he was done and saw his new aquantinces look at their interlocked fingers with awe.

"Is they something wrong?" asked Harry

"No!" answered Hermione a little too quickly. Harry sat in Cassys previous seat and wrapped his arms around Cassy when she perched on his lap. "We were just a little shocked. Cassy ran off so fast." Ginny nodded in agreement next to her, they all need to act natural.

Cassy put on a sheepish smile and leaned back onto Harry's chest. "Sorry about that, I was a little excited." She turned head so that Harry's face was an inch away. "I missed you so much"

Harry pulled her closer and felt her place a hand on top of the one he hand on her stomach. A smile reached his eyes but his lips stayed set, he was uncomfortable, not because of Cassy he could have her sit with him forever, but not knowing who or what these people wanted was disturbing. "I'm back now" he assured her.

"Where have you been?" To Harry and Cassy the question was innocent, but to the others and the Order listening in, Hermione's question had a whole different meaning.

Harry's gaze fell on her and Hermione felt like her could see into her soul, Rons fingers squeezed hers in comfort. "I've been away, out of the country for a few weeks."

"Anywhere nice?" Fred kicked Ron in the leg, but Ron knew a location may help the Order to find information on Harry.

Harry's eyes narrowed, but he answered casually. "Austraillia"

Ron nodded, but knew he would get no more out of Harry so he changed the subject. "So Fred, you still thinking of asking Cassy out?"

George, Ginny and Hermione all turned wide eyed to Ron, while Fred turned pale faced to Harry. "I...I never...What I mean to say is..." His stuttering trailed off as he caught the half smile on Harry's face.

"It's alright Fred"

Fred wasn't to sure about that. "I was only joking around"

Cassy gave a choked gasp and opened her mouth to retort, until Harry's hand covered her mouth."Trust me, you would'nt want this girl, Way too much trouble."

Cassy humphed and pulled away Harry's hand,"And you better watch yourself, otherwise the only thing your going to get is you, your hand and a copy of fishermans digest to entertain you"

Hemrione clicked her tongue in disapprovment and stop to see everyone chuckling at Harry who was wide eyed and gaping at Cassy, who was now perched right on the edge of Harry's knees, back to him. "You're kidding right? Cassy? I was jokin', you know...Caz?" Groaning in defeat Harry landed hid head on her back.

"What do you say?" asked Cassy in a sing-song voice.

"I'm Sorry" mumbled Harry smiling when Cassy's only response was to relax back into him.

"You two are worse than Ron and Hermione, but they Hermione use's different threats to shut him up" Fred laughed.

"I would never threaten Ron like that"commented Hermione, Ron smiling smug at her side.

George couldn't help the jibe. "Only because you haven't done it yet" His brother and Hermione's face flushed red. Not to be embarresed Hermione pushed it to the side.

"How do you know Harry and Cassy have?" Fred looked stumped.

"Trust me they have"muttered Ginny and Hermione snapped her head to her about to ask Ginny how she knew that, when Cassy clapped to gain their attention.

"Please enough on mine and Harry's virginity status. Merlin, we haven't even known you a day and you're already to the personal stuff"Harry rubbed her arm as Cassy spoke. He knew she sounded like she was joking to the rest, but Harry could hear the discomfort in her only people they had ever really been able to open up to were each other, second to that were Sam or Jenny.

Fred and George shared a look and they both knew it was time to act in unision they said. "It's about to get a little more personal"

Ron, Ginny and Hermione knew what the twins were up to and straightened in their seats, this was it. If they couldn't get them to come then the wizarding world would surely fall. Cassy felt Harry tense under her and she prepared herself in response, this was not good. She found his hand and gripped in tightly, right now she was ready to ditch her heels and run. Instead she listened to Harry's calm heartbeat and tried to pace her racing one to his, he was always so calm thorugh these things. Once when Cassy had asked him why, Harry had said he needed to keep a straight head otherwise he couldn't fight and watch her to ensure her saftey.

Harry's deep rumbling voice made her concentrate again. "What do you mean personal?" His voice was cold, deadly. Harry knew Cassy would have her trademark smirk on her face, for disturbing reasons she enjoyed watching people squirm under Harry's anger.

Fred was seriously considering saying that it didn't matter and leaving; Harry's and Cassy's eyes had each darkend to a forest green and deep purple. Instead he took a breath. "We know what and who you are Harry"

Glasses on the empty table next to them exploded, causing people to jump or scream in fright. Ron had wrapped an arm around Hermione and Ginny had moved to sit in between the twins, away from Cassy and Harry. The former looked positivly livid and they watched in fear as Cassy without looking away from the teens faces, raised one of Harry's hand to her stomach and the other close to her heart.

Hermione seeing Cassy successfully calm Harry, if only slightly, decided it was safe as it was going to get to continue. "I know you're mad Harry..."

Cassy snorted. "Mad is an understatement Hermione" Now her voice was coming out icy.

Hermione was lost; she didn't know what to do. Ginny took over. "Please hear us out Cassy, if only for a few minutes and then if you don't like what we have to say we'll let you leave."

Harry gripped Cassy's hand to get her to look at him and he saw the answer in her purple orbs. "Fine, but don't think you'll be able to stop us if we wanted to go, because five inexperienced teens ain't got nothing on us" His warning rang through the air.

The twins decided it was time to take charge again, they were the oldest. George leant forward to start. "As Fred said before, we know who you are. We've been looking for a long time"

Harry growled. "We?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm sure you've heard of the Order of The Pheonix." She then flinched as Harry's fist banged on the table and closed his eyes; the boys took out their wands discreetly from their pockets. Cassy saw this and held a hand out in front of her to stop them. "We said we'd listen" She then ushered them to continue.

George visibly gulped; the magic building in the air was stiffulling. "I'll take that as a yes. Er...Fred?"

Fred took over confidently; it unnerved him to see hi stwin scared."What we're trying to say is that the Order have been attempting to make contact with you for years now and finally here you are"

Harry sighed and opened his eyes; he knew of course that the Order had been racking him. The amount of people he had to obliviate and have taken unbreakable vows with him and Cassy was unthinkable. Somehow though, he managed to keep he spotlight on himself as Cassy stayed remarkablely hidden in the Orders books. Unfortuanatly the same could not be said for Voldemort, who had Cassy as number two on his infamous hit list. "What do you want?"

Ginny sighed in relief; at least he was cooperating."You Harry, and Cassy of course"

Cassy screamed internally. This was not happening. "Why? If this is about the war, we're fighting. Everyday" The amount of near death experiences they had both had was unimaginable and the deep scars they had physically and mentally was enough to proof.

"You want our help" Harry groaned. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Hermione bravely leant towards the couple."We know you've been fighting Harry, but we have too and I'll be the first to admitt to you that we're not doing a very good job."

Harry and Cassy laughed together. "You don't have to tell us that" explained Harry looking over to the right at the old store. 'He knows' thought Hermione. "Everytime Cassy and I get a really good lead, a fight that's worth fighting in, your presious Order is there ruining it"

Ron who had been quiet through everything finally spoke. "How did they ruin it?"

Harry's freshly angered gaze fell on Ron, but the red haired glared back strong. "They have every right to fight for their lives and family as much as you both do. All we want is for you to listen to Order and help us, because you're right we're inexperienced. Even some of the older Order member's have'nt had as much experience as you two. So, I'm asking you Harry Potter to _please_ help us fight and win"

Everyone was silent; Hermione had tears in her eyes at her boyfriend's words. Harry's anger had died while listening to Ron's words and Cassy had a look of shame on her face. "He's right Harry" She turned to straddle him, dispite the shocked looks from the teens.

Harry looked into her eyes."I know" He pulled her closer and Cassy leaned towards his ear and he to hers, this way they could whisper. "You think we should do it" He was watching each teens expression; they were all waiting for their answer.

"I was happy with it just being us" Cassy stared out across the crowds of Manchester. "I don't want to leave" They had stayed here longer then anywhere.

"Me neither" whispered Harry quieter. "But we have to. At least for a while"

Cassy just hummed miserably. "O.K"

She pulled back to lean her forehead against his and kissed him softley. Breaking apart Harry tried to find a good side. "Anyway," he started still whispering. "I'll feel better having you somewhere safer, keep the baby safe" Cassy nodded against his head and kissed him on the nose.

Harry helped her twist back around to the teens; they were looking away or at each other trying to give them privacy. With a last confirmative look at Cassy, Harry took a deep breath and said with a smile. "Take me to your leader".

**A.N – Please review, anything good or bad. I hate to write and not know what you guys are thinkng, it helps to understand what you like and don't like. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, no I really do hope since I won't know for sure until you review. **

**Off to headquarters next Wooo!!**

**Kiz**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 Headquarters

Chapter 4 – Headquarters

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

The painting of Mrs Black screamed mercelessly at everyone that passed her portrait. "MUDBLOOD'S AND BLOOD TRAITERS IN MY HOUSE! KREACHER! GET THEM OUT, OUT I SAY" At that moment no one cared that her ear splittling screech was the reason that everyone was shouting and bellowing orders to each other, so that they could be heard. Mrs. Weasley rushed down the hall to the kitchen; only pausing to stop and help Tonks to her feet because she had tripped over the umbrella stand. The matryarch charged into the kitchen pushing past Sirius and Remus and hurried to her pot, which was boiling over. "Honestly, can no one watch the dinner for a second" No one answered, they were all wrapped up in their own excited conversations.

Harry Potter was coming.

The Order members that had been positioned at the old store had listened in eagerly when Harry had finally made it to the teens' table. They had held their breath when Harry's magic surged and were filled with pride at Ron's words. When Harry had confirmed that he would come, they had all whooped in joy before being told to shut up by Moody. Harry had some conditions. First was that Cassy was his first prioity, if she wasn't safe he was gone. Second Cassy wanted to go home first and gather some things; no order members were to come but the teens could. Lastly, they wanted them to understand that they may not get all information they wanted from them. The teens agreed and Moody made contact, but only to tell Fred and George to keep _Constant Vigalince'_.

To say that Molly wasn't happy to hear that her kids had gone off with Harry Potter was an understatment. It took Arthur a full half an hour to calm her, in which she only got hysterical again at the end because her kids had been gone to long. Sirius and Remus had gone straight to the kitchen and enlarged it; many Order members would be attending this meeting. Each was too excited to put into words, so they just worked silently to clean the kitchen and set the table on Molly's request. Once the table was set and dinner was being left to cook, Molly ushered Remus and Sirius to the sitting room.

"Go! Take a seat; I can only imagine how you feel right now"

Sirius followed Remus out, but paused and turned. "Thanks Molly" With that he left.

In the sitting room sat Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Minerva and Dumbledore. They all looked up as Remus and Sirius entered and Tonks moved up on the sofa she was sat on. Taking a seat Sirius groaned and rubbed his face with a hand, letting it linger over his eyes. He heard Albus chuckle. "Tired already Sirius? I would think you would want to stay motivated, exspecially with our special guests arriving soon"

Dumbledore was right, Sirius was knackered. Since the mission annocuncement last week he had hardly had any sleep; to anxious to rest in case some other news on Harry was revealed. Releasing a breath, he removed his hand to gaze into the blue twinkling eyes of his former Headmaster. "I'll be fine. If you should be worried about anyone it should be Remus" The full moon was in five days and as the day wore on Remus was looking more worn out then Sirius. Turning his head to ask the remaining Marauder if he was alright; Sirius wasn't too surprised to find him asleep in his seat. Everyoen smiled albeit a little sadly. "What did I tell you?"

"Leave him be; the boy could be a while yet" spoke a gnarled Moody. Sirius nodded, he knew his friend needed the rest. He was curious though. "What if Harry does'nt come?"

Moody moved away from the window to get his flask. "He'll come" he sounded certain.

"How can you know that?" asked Tonks; who was idly messing with a stray piece of Remus' hair. Kingsley gave her a smug look and she dropped it, glaring at him.

Setting down his flask Moody turned to his protogee. "Because I tell he's a man of his word"

Sirius had something else on hi smind though. "Albus?" he waited until he had everyone's attenton. "How cold you not know about this Cassy girl?"

Albus hesitated before answering. "I have heard from the same witnesses as you Sirius over these last years and I have not heard the slightest mention of this Cassy. Who she is, is one question I hope Harry or Cassy will be able to answer for us. I have an idea though and I must modestly say that my ideas are normally right, I think Harry has known Cassy for a long time exspecially from the way you said they interacted with one another"

"It was strange. One minute they would be talking or fuming and then the next, it was like no one else exsisted but them." Explained Kingsley to Charlie and Bill, they had just got back from Romania and where lapping up any information they could get on Harry and his mystery girlfriend Cassy.

Bill could understand what it was like to fall for someone hard, because that is what he did with Fleur and with his wife being part Veela it was worse. Even now, there were times when he would be dazzled and speechless before her. "They've took Ron and that to their place, right?"

Sirius nodded and Moody grunted in assent.

"Is that safe?" questioned Charlie; he wanted his siblings to be safe and Hermione.

Remus looked at Sirius before answering. "Like Moody said, Harry and Cassy seem like people of their word. The teens know what they have to do if their in any trouble, which I don't thnk they will be. Our only option now is to wait for them to return."

They all agreed silently. They would come back.

**Manchester**

Back in Manchester five teens were stood arkwardly in Cassy and Harry's living room. They had arrived at the appartment half and hour ago and had been left to stand in the hall, that was until Cassy came rushing out and saying. "You could help us you know. It's not like we were prepared for a trip" Not wanting to go against Cassy's orders they asked what they could do and were told to collect anything that looked important from the living room. That was where they were at the moment at a total loss at what to pack. The average sized living room had two, two piece suites, a coffee table, a cabinate and a medium sized T.V. Littered across the table were papers and books about lots of different things and across the chairs were a range of clothes that Cassy had told them in passing "Their clean".

"Alright" said Ron at last breaking the silence. "Where shall we start?"

Four pairs of shoulders shrugged. Ron huffed and picked up the first thing that he saw. "Let's see, _Sick of Morning Sickness. _What kind of a book is this?" Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder.

George looked around and picked up another few off the arm of the chair. "_1001 Baby Names _and _Pregnancy Guide Book: All things to expect during your pregnancy?_" The others looked confused; all accept Ginny, who was avoiding eye contact.

"Why would Cassy and Harry have baby books? You don't think their planning to have one do you?" Asked a shocked George.

"No" Came a voice from the doorway, they all turned to see Harry standing there. He walked in with a trunk and placed it on the floor. "No we're not planning on having a baby" Hermione, Ron, Fred and George all visibly relaxed. "We already having one" Harry's statement caused them to again stare in shock.

Hermione was the first to recover. "Cassy's pregnant?"

Harry just nodded and collected the books from Ron and Georges hand to place in the trunk."And she's having her fourth pee since we walked through the door, but I think she's just using it as an excuse now to get out of packing"

Hermione instantly went into mother mode. "Your both a little young don't you think."

Harry's face instantly turned dark and he didn't look at Hermione as he spoke. "DON'T tell us about being young Hermione, because the way I see it me and Cassy never had a real childhood. So here's our chance to give something the best childhood we can and nothings going to stop us, not even this god damn war! This is how we are and if you don't accept it then you don't get our help, but let me get one thing straight the only reason i'm actually going along with this Order bullshit, is because I need Cassy to be safe and I know travelling will only make her uncomfortable right now." The book in his hand was straining with the grip Harry's hand had on it and seeing this he dropped it into the trunk. Closing hi seyes he took a moment to calm himself "Any books about advanced magic or pregnacy put in this trunk yeah?" And he left.

"Well" Said Fred into the quiet. "I'd say that clears up Harry and Cassy's virginity status, wouldn't you say so George"

George nodded. "That it does Fred that it does."

**1 hour, 6 trunks and 1 suitcase later**

"O.K. We've got clothes, books, money, and more clothes. All we're missing is Mory! Harry can you get him, please?"Cassy had just finished logging everything she and Harry would need. She had packed nearly all their clothes, _"I can't wear the same outfit so close together Harry!". _They also would have been done about half an hour ago, if Cassy adn't forbiddon any packing to be done whil eshe went for a bathroom break.

"Cassy we really can't take him with us, send him to Jen"

Cassy ran forward and grabbed the front of Harry's top, pulling him visiously down to her short 5ft 3 inches. "Go get Mordrid now!" she commanded fiercely through gritted teeth, forcing herself to let go long enough for Harry to practically run out the out the room.

Fred finished zipping up a bag and turned to Cassy curiously. "Who's Mordrid?"

A loud bark answered his question as a white and brown blur rushed past him and nearly bounded into Cassy, if it wasn't for Harry hanging onto a lead of the great big St Bernard then she would have been knocked right through the door.

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron, "What in the name of Merlin is that?!"

Cassy mock glared at Ron from where she knelt hugging the giant head of her dog. "This is Mordrid or Mory as I call him. Harry brought him for me, so I don't get lonely when he goes away."

"Starting to wish I never now"muttered Harry picking up the scattered bags that Mory had knocked over.

Cassy smiled. "Yes you do. He's been great Harry and he's so quiet. All I do is lcok him in the bedroom when I go out because he's so big. It makes him clumsy see." She explained to the five teens who where stareing at a now drooling Mory.

Stepping forward Ginny patted Mory's head. "He's so soft. Don't worry Cassy; we deal with someone that's clumsy everyday."

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Tonks" she replied.

Cassy's eyebrows rose in shock. "Nymphadora Tonks. The Auror?"

Ginny nodded cautiosly. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing bad. We've met her before."

The teen's eyes widened.

Cassy quickly corrected herself. "She didn't know it was us. She thought we were...urgh what were our names back then?"

"Mia and Jesse" supplied Harry.

"Yeah. Mia and Jesse, couple from the states looking for a secure house in London."

"You choose your names?" asked Hemione.

Harry moved back to Cassy's side. Everything was ready."Of course, I couldn't walk round calling my self Harry Potter now coud I."

Hermione silently agreed.

"You must've had alot of names to forget some" questioned George.

"Gred and I understand. We often forget our names." agreed Fred.

Harry laughed. "I've had a few; Cassy normally makes 'em up and normally muggle ones. Names like Jesse, Nate and Shaun. Lately I use Harry, most call me Haz or Ray"

"Cassy calls you Haz" stated Ginny remembering.

Cassy hummed and wrapped an arm around Harry. "I always have." Harry smiled down at her.

"What sort of names do you use?" Hermione asked Cassy pulling her hand away from Mory's mouth; he was sniffing it with his wet nose.

"Me? Well I chose us simple names, that arn't special because it's best not to stand out. I've been known as Kate, Mia, Sasha, Ashley. Same as Haz I use my real name Cassandra or Cassy to everyone here. Only nicknames I get are from this jerk" She elbowed Harry lightly, blushing.

"Like what?" Fred and George inquired together.

Cassy just shook her head no, and the twins decided to let it drop, for now.

"I dunno about you lot, but I'm starving" Complained Ginny, right now all she wanted to do was get back for her Mothers fabulous cooking.

They all nodded and picked up a trunk each. Well, Harry wouldn't let Cassy carry hers and he held two, but he agreed to let her hold the light weighing suitcase. He turned to Hermione. "Portkey?"

She nodded, reaching into her robe pocket to take out a 2 necklaces with pheonix pendants on. "Just hold these and when I say the password we'll all be taken to headquarters"

Harry took the necklaces she was offering and put one around his neck and the other around Cassy's. Looking at the others he saw they all had necklaces on too.

"O.k Harry, Cassy, listen carefully." All eyes snapped to Ginny, it had been her request to utter the words to bring Harry Potter home. "The Headquarters for the Order of the Pheonix can be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Got that?" Without waiting for any replys, Ginny gripped hard on the trunk and then grabbed Mory's collar, before shouting."Sanctuary!"

And with seven simutanious POPS the Manchester flat was left empty.

**Grimmauld Place**

Cassy heard the POPS around her that told her everyone had arrived and was about to turn to see if Mory was O.k when her stomach lurched. Realizing that a sickly spinning portkey travel was something she shouldn't have done, Cassy broke away from Harry's grip on her hand to cover her mouth and looked around.

She got a quick glimpse of a dark dank hallway before she felt a hand on her back guiding her quickly over to an umbrella stand, which Cassy grabbed and disgustingly puked into. After the worst was over and she was just dry heaving Cassy recognized the hand rubbing her back and holding back her hair as Harry's. He had his head close to hers, nevermind the smell and was speaking comforting words in her ear. "You're O.k. My fault sorry, should've thought about using them portkeys... you finished?"

Cassy stood up straight and wiped her mouth with a cloth Harry handed her. Harry's hands were on her waist and she turned to tell him she was fine, that it was just the baby, when she noticed the crowd that had all gathered in the hallway. "Err... Sorry about that. I don't do Portkeys" She looked at the soiled umbrella stand. "Yeah, so... nobody open their umbrella 'k?"

A man with laughing grey eyes and a huge grin on his face stepped forward. "Don't worry about the stand. Used to be me Mum's, hated her stuff and her, so it's no lose there."

Cassy sighed, leaning back slightly onto Harry in relief. She wasn't surprised to find him tense; this was a new environment for them. That meant potential danger until the house was checked out.

The grey eyed man smiled at her before vanishing the vomit from the umbrella stand.

Cassy returned the smile in gratitude and let her eyes flick across all the faces that were stareing at her and Harry in awe. She watched one man open what seemed like a back door, to let Mory out.

"Well, welcome to Grimmaud Place" The man's voice brought her attention back on him. Walking towards them, he held out a hand to Harry. "Sirius Black" His eyes bore deep into Harry's.

Harry felt Cassy's head nod slightly in reassurance and moved one of his hands from her waist to grasp the man's hand. "Harry Potter"

Sirius nodded. "I know who you are" The way he said this unnerved Harry, but before he could ask Sirius had already turned his gaze on Cassy with a eyebrow raised slightly. "And this lovely young Lady is?"

Cassy blushed but raised a hand to shake Sirius offered one. "Cassy"

"Nice to meet you Cassy. No last name."

"No" It was Harry that answered for her.

"Very well" Sirius swept a hand over towards the watching group of people watching their exchange. "May I introduce you?"

Taking Cassy's hand securely in his own Harry followed Sirius towards the group. As much as this was nessasscery, he didn't like this one bit.

Reaching the crowd Sirius started giving the names of people and they nodded their heads or waved in acknowledgement.

"Let me introduce; Aurther and Molly Weasley, you've met their kids Fred, George Ron and Ginny. These are their other son's Bill and Charlie. Kingsley Shaklebolt and Alaster or Mad-Eye Moody, both Aurors as well as Tonks"

At Tonks wave, Cassy and Harry couldn't help but exchange a sly smirk with each other that left Tonks confused.

"You've met Hermione and next to her is my good friend Mundungus Fletcher."

Harry shook Dungs hand. While Cassy discretely winked at him. Dung had always been a great help to them in the past, not that anyone knew that he knew them.

Sirius continued. "And last but not least Remus Lupin"

Harry looked at the tired looking man before him closely. Holding out a hand he shook Remus', letting his magic read the others at the touch. _Hmm...Werewolf_. He watched as Cassy shook his hand and relized this too. Unfortunalty for Remus, Cassy had always been pretty blunt.

"The full moons in only few days"

Remus pulled his hand back in shock. Sirius instantly prepared himself to defend his friend, the others in the room doing the same.

Cassy however coninued to stare at Remus, making the man feel uncomfortable. "Why would I care when the next full moon is" he asked.

Harry scoffed quietly, answering before Cassy could. "You're a werewolf."

Remus' eyes widened. "How...?" he trailed off in shock as Cassy moved from Harry's grasp to reach and place her hand on Remus' cheek.

"It's written in you magic. I've never felt anything like it." Ignoring everyone's open mouthed expression and keeping her hand on Remus' cheek she turned to Harry. "It's weird. I thought it would have felt the same as vampires, did you?"

Harry nodded in agreement. Remus' magic had felt like any others did, comforting warmth. However unlike vampires that seemed to make his heart feel cold, the werewolf in Remus made Harry feel like a fire was burning inside his chest. They hadn't gotten close enough to a werewolf to read them properly yet, the only time they wouldv'e had the chance was in battle and the concentartion wasn't there to do it.

"It does, but I'm sure Remus' doesn't appriciate your hand on his face"

Cassy looked at Remus' to see his face close to her own and she snapped her hand and head away in embarresment, moving back to Harry. "Sorry"

Remus found his voice again."How did you...."

"No!"

Everyone watched Mrs. Weasley march over to Remus and point a finger in his face. "No questions Remus! I want to get a _decent_ meal into these kids; it may even be their first!"

Harry sighed at being called kids, Molly took this as a sigh of relief and spun to usher the two teens towards the kitchen. "Poor sweethearts having to fend for yourselves out there and so young as well"

The Order members and teens chuckled as they followed the new teens, who were casting pleading eyes towards them.

Dinner had gone on as normal, with the exception of Harry and Cassy being there. Tonks entertained with her metamorphagus abilities and the twins with their pranks. The other adults talked between themselves about domestic topics like work or how things were at home. The new arrivals however had been pretty quiet, holding each others hand and listening to the conversations around them. Occasionally they were asked the odd question, to which they answered simply but everyone seemed to heed Mrs Weasley's warning and had not asked anything to trivial. Mrs Weasley on the other hand, had been getting up to refill the new teen's plates eveytime she saw them start to empty and after the third time everyone was starting to get annoyed. Cassy couldn't believe it, she knew she ate alot now she was eating for two, but this was ridiculus.

Harry's eyes focused once again on his girlfriend, who had squeezed his hand as her plate was refilled. The unsual lilac eyes he knew so much were wide, as she tried to convey a silent message to him. Harry understood. "Er...I think Cassy's full Mrs Weasley -" he jumped as the pile of mash on his plate was restored to its mountainus size. "Me too, now I think about it"

Molly just tutted in response."Alright, but I want you to eat double helpings at breakfast. You're both too thin"

Harry's mouth fell open as their plates were finally taken away. He was not thin. Beside him however Cassy was beaming. "Thank you Mrs Weasley" Harry chuckled once, Cassy was always going on about her weight now she was pregnant.

Mrs Weasley sat back down confused and Arthur patted her hand lovingly.

"Well Albus said he'll come after we've had desert" announced Sirius walking back into the room from where he had gone to floo the Headmaster.

Harry winced as his hand was crushed, this time in Cassy's excitment."What's for desert?!"

At Cassy's question Ginny, who was seated across fro the girl, quietly gasped gaining the questioning attention of the other teens around her. "Mom!" she called abrubtly, standing as her mother took something out of a cuboard behind Cassy. "Can we have ice-cream?"

Cassy nodded enthusiasticly to Ginny's suggestion and waited with closed eyes for Mrs. Weasley's response. "Nonesense Ginny you know we made cake earlier. Now sit" Ginny did, reluctantly.

Far from breaking her joy, Cassy's spirits soared even more. Cake! What cake?! Toffee? Pineapple? STRAWBERRY SPONGE! With her eyes closed Cassy missed Harry's mouth fall open.

"Guests first, here you go Cassy one big slice of Choclate Gataeu"

_CHOCOLATE_!

Eye's snapping open, Cassy's gaze traveled from Ginnys sheepish expression to Harry's hand that was suddenly shoving _CHOCLATE_ cake away from in front of her.

Everyone looked on shocked as Cassy clapped a hand over her nose and mouth, before turning to bury her head in Harry's shoulder as she tried to wash away the disgusting stench with his.

"Cassy what..." but Tonks was interrupted by Cassy suddenly shooting up from her chair to back away from the table.

"Urgh! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" She started shoving Harry, who had stood with her, towards Mrs. Weasley who stood perplexed with a huge Gataeu in her hands. "GET IT AWAY HAZ! QUICK! THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW OR SOMETHING"

Harry was as speechless as the rest. Cassy's hate of anything Chocolate had started when he was away. "Err...Ow" he flinched as Cassy hit his head.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET IT..." stopping abrubtly Cassy clamped a hand over her mouth and Harry quickly turned to Sirius with pleading eyes knowing this was his house.

Catching on Sirius beckoned out the kitchen door with his hands. "Bathroom! Second door on the left!" and then watched shocked as Harry hurridly ushered a heaving Cassy out the door.

The resounding puking sound rung in their ears and they all flinched in disgust.

"_O.k definatly don't open your umbrella's guys_" Came Harry's voice through the door, causing everyone to start laughing. Except Mrs. Weasley who was looking upset at her cake. Ginny took pity on her mother and stifled her giggles to speak."Don't worry Mom it's not your cake" she assured her.

"It's not?" asked Mrs Weasley hopefully, handing over the cake to her husband where he placed it and Cassy's small portion back in the cubboard.

"No"

Everyone whipped their eyes towards the kitchen door to see Cassy enter with Harry at her heels. They stopped and Harry's hands instantly went round her waist to rest comfortably on her stomach. Cassy placed her hands on top of his as she continued. "Before we explain, your leader just flooed in"

At her announcement most of the adults stood up, ready to greet Dumbledore. Until the man himself entered the room.

"Goodevening, please don't get up on my account" Dumbledore looked at Cassy and Harry, smiling at their closeness. "I believe you have something to tell us"

Harry could see a mischevious twinkle in his eye. "You can sit if you want" Dumbledore nodded and took the seat at the head of the table. "O.k Cassy and I are going to answer some of your questions, but first you have to understand something"

Cassy took over. "Don't think that we're here because we want to, because we're not. We're here because we have to and the saftey this household is what we need"

"Then why are you-" began Charlie, but Harry interupted.

"All our life we've been fighting, but Cassy can't at the moment and I need to know that she's safe. Our flat in Manchester had so many wards and spells, but this place is constantly full of wizards that I know are in the light"

Dumbledore smiled warmly at the compliment. "Thank you, I'm glad to know that you can trust us"

Harry face turned grim. "Trust is a thing I dont really give to many people, I –"

Cassy elbowed him lightly. "But you have ours nonetheless. Don't they Haz?" She waited for Harry to nod, giving him a stern glare when he hesitated.

Tonks spoke up curious about one thing Harry had said. "Why can't you fight Cassy?"

Cassy took a deep breath. "Because I'm pregnant" and then watched amused at the adults reactions. Tonks closed her mouth and gave a quiet _"oh"_, Charlie, Bill and Arthur just nodded in acceptance, Dumbledore smiled wider knowingly, Moody and Kingsley each raised an eyebrow and Remus and Sirius gaped from Harry to Cassy. All the while the teens sniggered to each other. Dung remained silent, he already knew.

Then the silence was broken by Mrs Weasley. "WHAT! Oh Arthur I told you something terrible would happen with them living alone"

Harry's anger flared. "_Terrible!"_

"I just knew it. Don't worry Cassy dear, we can get something sorted"

Cassy and everyone else gasped. "Sorted?!"

Stepping out of Harry's arms Cassy took hold of the still rambling women in front of her by the hands. "No! Mrs Weasley, this isn't bad"

Mrs Weasley stilled.

"I want this. Harry and I want this. It's not terrible it's wonderful. A MIRACLE!" Casy started crying, causing the women in the rooms eyes to well up. "Even in all this fighting and death that surrounds us. That fact that there is still life is a gift and Harry and I are so HAPPY about this. We're ready."

"You're ready?" asked Mrs Weasley a few tears running down her face. "You're what? Only 17. I don't know if you know this, but in the wizarding world it's rare for teens to have children"

Wiping the tears from her face Cassy stepped back to Harry and he answered. "We're not your normal teens"

And with that the tension was broken. Mrs Weasley gave a shaky nod and excused herself to get tissue. While the other adults and teens started fireing more questions at the couple.

"How far gone are you?"

"Three months"

"What are you having?"

"We don't want to know yet. Well, I want to, but Cassy doesn't"

"It's better as a surprise Haz. Anyway I'm doing all the work here."

"You hate Chocolate!"

"NO! I love chocolate"

"But you were-"

"It's this whole pregnancy thing; it took away what I love most"

"_Excuse me_"

"Apart from you Haz of course"

"So that's why was it was so easy to bring you here"

Harry turned his gaze to Hermione, who was looking at him. "What you said before. You were already looking for a safe place for Cassy. Is that why you've been away?"

At the groups questioning looks Harry guided Cassy back to their seats. This could take a while. "I think it's time you knew our story"

**A.N – ONE MORE CHAPTER OF BORING EXPLAINATIONS **** Then I'll get started on the fun stuff. **

**Review please. Tell me anything. Is it long enough? What do you think should happen to Harry and Cassy?**

**One thing I've been debating is whether I'm gonna send Cassy and Harry to Hogwarts. Think I should? It doesn't effect my story line much if I do, I was just wondering what you guys want. 3 **

**Xxxx KIZ xxxX **

**PS – IM LOOKING FOR A BETA **** SO IF YOU WANNA BE ONE LET ME KNOW, AS YOU CAN SEE I AKE A LOT OF ERRORS AND I HAVE NO SPELL CHECKER. **


	5. Chapter 5 Small Explanations

Chapter 5 – Long Awaited Tale

**Warning Mild Child Abuse!!**

All eyes and ears were focused on Harry and Cassy. They were seated at one end of the old long table and the others were watching them with rapt attention, waiting to hear the mystery that was Harry and Cassy's lives.

Harry took a deep breath. "Go on then. Ask what you want"

Albus silenced the others with a look. Too many people questioning the pair would be confusing and he needed to hear their stories without mistake. Charlie conjured a quill and parchment to write notes and seeing this Albus asked his first question.

"Why did you leave Harry?"

Harry's eyes turned darker as he remembered a time that he had long forgot. He squeezed Cassy's hand, as she was glaring in her seat at Dumbledore's question. Slowly raising his eyes to look in to the wise blue ones Harry answered. "The real question is why I wouldn't?"

_**(Flashback)**_

"_USELESS FILTH! I DON'T KNOW WHY WE TOOK YOU IN BOY! BUT THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS FINISH THESE DAMN CHORES!" _

_A six year old Harry Potter flinched as his whale of an Uncle slammed the front door shut on his way out. Looking down at the long list of jobs he had to do, he felt the tears sting his eyes._

"_Well you heard your Uncle, you better get them jobs done and DON'T let me find you doing any freakishness!"_

_Whirling around Harry hastily rubbed away the few tears that had fell and nodded respectfully to his Aunt. "Yes Aunt Petunia" _

_With a final sneer, Petunia stormed off into the kitchen muttering threats under her breath._

_Harry looked at the list again. It was a lot to get done by 5'o clock._

_**DO THESE OR ELSE!**_

_**MAKE THE BEDS**_

_**DO WASHING**_

_**VACUME WHOLE HOUSE**_

_**POLISH THROUGHLY (I WILL BE CHECKING)**_

_**CLEAN BATHROOM**_

_**WASH DISHES**_

_**COOK DUDDERS LUNCH**_

_**CLEAN DUDDERS ROOM**_

_**CLEAN OUT THE GARAGE**_

_**MOW THE LAWN**_

_**WEED THE FLOWERBEDS**_

_**YOU ARE ALLOWED ONE 15 MINUTE LUNCH BREAK AND 2 TOILET BREAKS!**_

_Sighing sadly to himself, Harry trudged up the stairs to start on his first job._

_Six hours later and Harry could be found kneeling next to Petunias' flower bed. His little fingers were sore and bled from the thorns on the roses and his eyes were watering in pain from having to pull the nettles out with his bare hands. It was 5 o'clock and he knew that he had minutes to spare before his Uncle returned. Even if he was almost done, he knew that his Uncle would show no mercy. It had been a few weeks since he had last been in real trouble, lately he had just been thrown into his cupboard under the stairs. _

_Suddenly, Harry sprang up standing rigid. He could hear his Uncle's car coming round the corner; he had learnt to tell it apart from the rest and he had learned to dread the sound. Seeing the Red Company Car round the corner, Harry's eyes flicked to the obvious half finished job of his weeding. _

_Vernon looked out of the window as he parked the car in the driveway and sneered. He had gone to the pub after work as usual and was drunk. There was the boy standing there practically pissing his pants. Weak, pathetic freak. Seeing Petunia's flowers still covered in weeds, Vernon growled in his drunken stupor and clambered out the car slamming the door hard._

_Harry seeing his Uncle's fury, whimpered backing when Vernon stumbled towards him; hands reached out to grab the boy. Harry looked around helplessly, but there was no one there. No one knew him and he had no friends. Therefore there wasn't anyone to hear his cry of fear as his Uncle grabbed his shirt pulling off the floor towards his face by the collar. Harry kicked his legs uselessly as his Uncle glared at the young boy and growled in a low voice. "I've had it with you boy! It's time you learned a lesson you'll never forget!"_

_With that Vernon shook Harry hard, causing the boys broken glasses to fly off and land on the freshly mown lawn. Harry pleaded as his uncle dragged him by the hair into the house and tried in vain to grab onto anything in the hallway. _

_Petunia looked up from her magazine and Dudley from his video game as Vernon came in to the living room; struggling Harry being dragged behind him. Dudley smirked gleefully and pushed the glass coffee table against the wall to make room for his Dad, while Petunia tsked at her drunken husband before going back to her gossip pages. "Do try to not make a mess Vernon"_

_Vernon grunted before pulling his right arm up hard, dragging Harry in front of him. Harry looked round the room to see Dudley settling in a chair giggling at Harry's exspense. "LISTEN HERE BRAT!" Harry's fearful gaze instantly landed on his Uncle angered face. "YOU LIVE MY ROOF! SO WHEN I TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU DAMN WELL MAKE SURE YOU DO IT! YOU HEAR ME!"_

_Harry tried to nod but cried out when his Uncle's grip tightened. "Please...STOP...I'm Sorry!"_

_Laughing darkly Vernon agreed. "YOU WILL BE!" With that he threw Harry into the wall, a fist full of black hair still in his hand. _

_Harry's shout was cut short as he slammed onto the wall. Unfortunately, the glass table had been moved right under where Harry was slammed into and Harry fell right through it. Petunia stood up shrieking. "VERNON! I SAID NO MESS! THAT WAS AN ANTIQUE AND DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE ME TO GET THE BLOOD OUT THE CARPET!"_

_Harry lay listening amongst the shattered pieces of glass. He could fell pieces stuck in his back and as he rolled over he groaned as more went into his sides and hands. _

"_Don't worry Petunia we'll get you new carpet and a better coffee table" _

_Dudley jumped in to help his Dad. "Yeah Mom, Dad will fix it. Just like he's fixing the freak"_

_Vernon laughed proudly and patted his son clumsily on the head. Petunia satisfied retook her seat. _

_Harry dragged himself out from under the frame of the table; pain flaring from all over his small body. A sudden kick to the gut made Harry curl into a ball in agony and Vernon nudged him over onto his back with his foot. Harry could see stars as each shard of glass was forced deeper into his body. _

"_WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU LITTLE SHIT? YOU'RE NEVER LEAVING THIS HOUSE! IN FACT I'LL MAKE SURE YOU KNOW WHO YOU BELONG TO!"_

_Walking over to the fireplace Vernon picked up the antique stoker that Marge had got them from Brazil and placed it in the fire. On the end was a image of a Phoenix and the Dursleys watched as it slowly turned bright red. Harry could hardly move and he stared in horrified fear, he didn't know what his Uncle was going to do but he knew it was going to hurt. _

"_Right then boy" Vernon carefully picked up the smoking hot stoker. "This'll make sure you always know where you really belong" At this Vernon lunged at Harry gripping the small boys right arm._

"_NO...UNCLE VERNON...PLEASE...ARGH!" Harry's pleas were cut short by the boy screams. Vernon had placed the stoker on the inside of Harry's right wrist and over the cries, the sound of sizzling flesh could be heard._

_Petunia wrinkled her nose distastefully at the smell and Dudley was leaning forward a little in his seat to get a better look._

_Vernon lifted the stoker to see an angry red phoenix shaped burn marking the boys flesh. Before Harry could even recover Vernon grabbed his other wrist pressing the phoenix design hard into the skin. _

_Harry couldn't take anymore. He could feel his skin melting and molding to the phoenix shape. The pain was unbearable and Harry could feel himself slowly sliding into the blackness that swam at the edges of his vision. But there was something building he could feel it. It was swelling in his chest and pushing away the pain. Vernon was shocked when he pulled the stoker away to see it glowing bright red. Glancing at the other one he saw that it was glowing a deep red too. The boy's face rose slowly and Vernon saw that the boys eyes had turned black. Feeling a fear that he hadn't felt since his own childhood, Vernon scrambled back from Harry and grabbed Petunia and Dudley, dragging them towards the living room door. _

_Upon reaching it, the door swung shut in their faces._

"_You're not going anywhere!"_

_The Dursleys turned to see Harry standing in the centre of the room. His arms were hanging down at his sides at an angle. The phoenix burns on his arms were still glowing and his eyes were endless black pools. The Dursleys watched in fear as all the glass in the boy's body was pushed out and was buried into the walls. Ducking to dodge the flying glass, the family could only cling to each other in fear as Harry opened his mouth to speak._

"_WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" With that an explosion erupted from Harry's wrists, destroying everything in its path. Including the Dursleys._

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

"And then I woke up and they were dead. Everything was _destroyed_ and I didn't understand what had happened"

As Harry finished his story everyone in the room looked horrified at him. How could anyone treat a child that way? Dumbledore gazed gravely at the green eyed teen. "Harry my boy, I am so very sorry"

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, avoiding eye contacting with everyone. "I doesn't even matter any-"

"What!" Cassy sat forward scoffing, forcing Harry to look at her by holding his chin. "It doesn't matter! Haz what they did wasn't right!"

"I know" he admitted.

"No you don't. Not if you think that!" She sighed placing Harry's hand on her stomach and hers on top for comfort.

"Cassy's right Harry and I'm so terribly sorry that you had to go through that." Dumbledore had laced his fingers in front of him on the table. "It's my fault you were there in the first place"

Harry nodded, he already knew that. "I know" he repeated.

Recovering from the shock of Harry's story, Remus shook his head confused. "How would you know that?"

"We have our ways" answered Cassy mysteriously.

Everyone jumped suddenly in their seats, as Sirius slammed his fist on the table in anger. "If only I could get my hands on Dursley!" he growled.

Raising his eyebrows Harry leaned towards Sirius, who was sat a few seats to the right. "Why? How does this involve you?"

"Err..." Sirius looked to Dumbledore and he nodded his head in permission. Harry raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "That's because I'm your Godfather Harry"

Cassy's mouth fell open and Harry's eyes went wide. He had a Godfather. A Guardian. Still gaping Harry opened his mouth to say something, but unable to find a thing to say just closed it again in shock.

"HA!" Cassy's bark of laughter made everyone jump again. Most were confused. What was funny?

Cassy continued to laugh even as Harry gave her an exasperated gaze. "Ha! Oh dear god!"

Fred and George had forming grins on their faces; they liked to be in on jokes.

"You know what this means Haz?!" Cassy giggled hysterically before answering her own question. "You have a legal Guardian, a PARENT!" she snorted, before slapping her hand over he mouth. Many people at the table were smiling or laughing and Harry could understand that, Cassy's laughter was contagious.

Harry groaned. "Don't say it Cassy"

"You can't do what you want anymore!" With that Cassy went into a fit of laughter, burying her head into Harry's shoulder to stifle them.

"Why is that funny?" asked Hermione, asking the question everyone wanted to know.

Rolling his eyes at his girlfriend, Harry answered her. "Personal joke, because we've stayed with plenty of adults before and they always want to take us in when it's time for us to leave."

Cassy surfaced from Harry's shoulder wiping tears from her eyes. "But we always refuse you know why?" She focused on the teens.

Curious Ginny answered. "No"

"Well what does living with an adult equal?"

"Food?" provided Ron.

"A house?" inquired Hermione.

Harry shook his head. "Rules, adults equal rules"

The teens all laughed in agreement. That was true.

"And rules are one thing we don't live by. Cassy finds it funny because we've been declining offers for so long and it seems like I've already had a Guardian all this time" groaned Harry, Cassy patted his head sympathetically.

Sirius leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at Harry. "It's not like that Harry"

Harry just shook his head. "It always is. But can we talk more about this later?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I agree. I have more questions that I need to ask you" His twinkling blue eyes focused on Cassy's unusual lilac ones. "Where do you come from Cassy?"

"Me" she began quietly. "I don't know where I come from, just that my parents are dead. I don't remember much about them, but I know they were wizards that had learnt to live as muggles" Harry placed on arm on the back of her chair in comfort. "My name is actually Cassandra, last name unknown. My parent we're killed by death eaters, so I was sent to an Orphanage" Dumbledore's interest was peaked, he remember the last child he had met that lived in an orphanage.

At the word Orphanage, all eyes had softened in pity. Cassy's eyes this time welled with tears of sorrow. "It wasn't as bad as Harry's childhood, but it was my own personal hell"

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_The old swing creaked as a young six year old Cassy rocked back and forth. Silent tears ran down her face, only to well back up again in her beautiful lilac eyes. She didn't understand why everyone was so horrible to her. What had she done? Cassy had been at the orphanage for a few months so far and since the day she got here a older girl of ten had rounded the children up to bully her. _

_They taunts were met with silence. Cassy had been found crying in her bedroom, her brutally murdered parents downstairs, her mind had locked away the horrific event from her mind and she hardly remembered anything about her life before. Since then Cassy had hardly spoke a word to anyone, except Mrs. Gates the woman that ran the orphanage. The kids took every opportunity to get Cassy to speak. They threw food in her hair, tripped her up in the halls, took her stuff so she might ask where they were, hit her and called her names. Mrs. Gates tried her hardest to keep the sweet girl safe and happy, but with only two other staff members she had to help look after fifty kids._

_Cassy stopped swinging when she heard voices behind her. _

"_Hey look! It's the mute!" _

_Cassy sighed quietly. It was Mark, a boy who followed Annabelle the girl who had started the bullying. He had a group of boys and girls following him. They were pointing at her._

"_Hey Mute! Can you say I'm a freak! Ha"_

_Cassy wiped her tears away, as they all came to stand in front of her. Mark walked forward to stand right in her face. "Got nothing to say?" he whispered menacingly._

_Turning from the pathetic little girl in front of him, Mark thought of a plan to show off in front of his friends. "Alright then" He picked up a hand full of wet sloppy mud. It had rained earlier. "You speak or you get this at your face" The boys and girls laughed, egging Mark on._

_Cassy didn't know what to do. She hated when these kids took the mick out of her, but what could she do Mrs. Gates wasn't anywhere in sight. Cassy knew that she could speak; it was just that she wouldn't and her brain wouldn't let her remember why. _

_Mark was getting angry; the mute was standing there staring as usual. He pulled his arm back. "Last warning" _

_Cassy just blinked sadly at him from her seat._

"_Fine then, FREAK!" huffing he threw the large handful slopping mud at Cassy, who flinched when the slop splattered on her face, sticking in her black locks and smearing her in horrible brown gloop. "What do you have to say now?"_

_Cassy wiped mud from her eyes before glaring at Mark. Enough was enough! Suddenly a memory was brought to the front of Cassy's mind, of her mother holding a special stick and saying a spell. Raising a hand at the laughing children Cassy shouted. "STUPEFY!" _

_She then froze in shock as all the children collapsed. Gasping Cassy ran to Mark and remember what she had read in a book, she checked for a pulse, thankful when she found done. After checking everyone, Cassy began to tremble in fear. What had she done? What if they never woke up?! Scared at what would happen to her Cassy made a decision._

'_I'm going to leave' she thought to herself. Another memory came to her mind; it was her father summoning his coffee from the kitchen. Once again Cassy raised her hand and spoke the magic word she heard he father say. "Accio Mrs. Gates money jar"_

_The jar was all the money that had been donated to the orphanage that month. Cassy knew that the money was needed, but she needed it more. So she was happy when she saw the jar zoom out of the upstairs window and caught it when it flew to her. Cassy had counted the money the other day for Mrs. Gates as a way to stay in at lunch and she knew it had at least £100 in it._

_Pulling out the pile of notes, Cassy smoothed down the dress she was wearing before running to the main gates as fast as her little legs could carry her. Hearing Mrs. Gate call everyone in from dinner break, she quickly slipped through the gate. It wasn't locked, because none of the children would think about running away when they had no where else to go._

_Walking down the street, Cassy sped up as she heard Mrs. Gates ear splitting screech. She must have found Mark and his friends._

_(__**END OF FLASHBACK)**_

Cassy shrugged at the end of the story. "I was just a little girl, you know. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like when I left that place, but I'd still leave for the good things that came out of it."

The looks of sympathy turned to warm smiles as Cassy kissed Harry affectionately on the cheek. Harry wrinkled his face in mock disgust, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. Cassy gasped playfully and grabbed Harry's face planting a big kiss where he had wiped, giving a "Mwah!" when she was done. "Now wipe that off"

Rolling his eyes at everyone as they laughed or smiled, Harry turned his piercing gaze on Cassy. Only he could see in her eyes that she was as affected as him in having to tell her story. He gave her a loving smile, that made her insides melt and instantly she felt better. They turned back to the table. Charlie was writing notes on the parchment of Harry and Cassy's story, while Bill gave him reminders of anything he many have forgot.

When a few soft tinkling sounds were heard, eyes flicked to Kingsley who raised a bracelet to his lips and pressed a finger to his ear piece. "Kingsley speaking" Tonks and the other order members, including Albus raised fingers to their earpieces to listen to the conversation. The teens and Mrs. Weasley watched them.

All the listening Order members were concentrating intensely, before nodding simultaneously and lowering their fingers. All looked at Albus.

"Right you heard what he said. Kingsley I want you to take your group and be on offence. Protect make sure they don't get far in their attack."

Kingsley nodded in assent and indicated for Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Remus and Sirius to follow him out the room. Charlie handed his notes to Dumbledore before exiting and before leaving Sirius turned in the doorway to Harry. "I'll talk to you when I get back Harry, yeah?"

Harry grimaced slightly before answering. "Err...Yeah, whatever"

Sirius frowned at Harry's answer before sadly leaving. Dumbledore continued with his orders.

"Alastor, take Arthur and contact the rest of the Order, tell them what's happened. I want you to start on the protective wards and find out if there are any wizards in the area, maybe they can help."

Moody grunted hobbling out the room and Arthur kissed his wife on the cheek and waved to his children before leaving. Mrs. Weasley followed to see everyone out and saying she was going to make sure rooms were ready for when they got back.

"Mundungus take Fred and George and take them to your contacts. I want to know how they found out where he was living."

Dung looked at Harry and Cassy, a silent message in his eyes, before beckoning to the twins to follow him.

Harry cast a questioning glance at Cassy, who shrugged. Seeing this Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry and Cassy. "I'm afraid that there is a Death Eater attack happening"

Sitting up straight and adrenaline pumping, Harry's face turned serious. "Where?"

Sighing Albus answered. "Somehow they've found out where you were. They're attacking Manchester"

The left over teens had horrified expressions on their faces and sent sympathetic smiles at Harry and Cassy. Harry's jaw clenched and Cassy's mouth had fallen open and she stuttered a response.

"B-but...How?!" Dumbledore went to answer her, but she continued her voice rising slightly. "How is everyone finding us Haz?! First the Order now god damn Voldemort!" She tutted when the teens flinched, before gasping. "Oh my god! Haz, what about Jenny!"

Harry, who had been in deep thought, squeezed Cassy's hand in reassurance. "Jen can take care of herself."

Cassy shook her head. "Dumbledore, what exactly is happening in Manchester? Who has the Dark Dick Head sent?" All eyes widened except Harry's at the Dark Lords nickname.

"Dumbledore shuffled the notes Charlie had handed him, Charlie had scribbled some stuff about the message they had all received on the attack.

"Voldemort has sent between 30 and 20 Death Eaters, Greyback included and a few of his werewolf followers. There are reports of a few Dementors there too. They're destroying everything in their path to find you; luckily you're not there anymore"

"LUCKY!" Shouted Harry. "I don't know about you but a person dying for my expense is not lucky" Rising Harry put on his jacket that he had taken off during dinner.

Cassy did not like this and she stood up grabbing his arm. "Where are you going?!"

"To help" said Harry not even looking at her; he knew what she would say and he made his way to leave.

"Mr. Potter I must –"started Dumbledore but was interrupted again by Cassy. Ron laughed; he had never seen someone interrupt the Headmaster so much.

"Ha! I don't think so" she had pulled on his arm as he made to leave, dragging him backwards. Harry huffed, turning to Cassy a retort fresh on his tongue.

"What are you doing?!" He was furious, but Cassy didn't care.

Cassy threw his question right back at him. "What are _you _doing?"

Finally turning to her, Harry felt his infamous anger flare. "I'm going to help obviously" He hated when she did this. Dumbledore and the teens watched the couple have their little argument, they didn't want to interrupt.

"Don't _OBVIOUSLY _me!" fumed Cassy pointing a manicured finger in Harry's face; she calmed her anger when she again noticed the tired bags under Harry's eyes. "Haz please, you're exhausted and you know it. Plus! You've just got back, don't leave me"

Harry groaned, looking at everyone but Cassy; he knew her eyes would be his downfall. "I'm not tired! I'm fine" he answered stubbornly.

Cassy just placed her hands on his face in response, forcing him to look at her. She could feel his magic, it was so familiar that she could feel it without touch, but it helped to enhance the gift. The warmth spread through her heart and she could feel that his reserves were low; Harry must've used some seriously flashy magic to convince the Vampires he could protect them if they helped. "I see you"

Harry laughed once at the quote from a movie he had taken Cassy to see before he left and shook his head in her hands, Cassy always won. Ron and Ginny looked confused, but Hermione having seen the film grinned widely.

Looking up at the sky Harry sighed in reluctance before scooping Cassy up in his arms. "Fine! Next time though, I go" he said from where his head was positioned in Cassy's neck.

Seeing the two were done, Albus raised from his seat ready to leave. "I must be going. Cassy if we come across a Jenny we shall bring her here" Cassy smiled thankfully over Harry's shoulder, waving as Dumbledore and his twinkling eyes left.

Cassy could feel Harry slumping against her and smiled smugly. She knew he was tired. Unfortunately for her, Harry was also bigger than Cassy and she could feel his weight starting to take its toll as he leaned into her more. "Err...Harry?"

Her voice seemed to wake him up little and she could feel his lips vibrated against her shoulder as he hummed to answer. "Told you, you were tired"

Blowing a raspberry on Cassy's shoulder, Harry finally raised his head to see he teasing smile. "Shut up! It's not my fault you're comfy."

Ginny smiled at the pair, it was strange how she found this love beautiful but her brother and Hermione's repulsive. Glancing at the two sat beside her, Ginny grimaced at how they were talking quietly to each other closely. Yeah, still disgusting.

Hermione rose from her seat. "Shall we go upstairs? We can all stay in the large bedroom. It only has four beds, but I don' think you'll mind sharing would you?" She asked Harry and Cassy.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the thought of sharing a room with others. Sleeping without Cassy for two weeks left him with certain...urges. Cassy smacked him round the head, with a laugh. "I know what your thinking Harry" Harry smirked guiltily and Cassy answered Hermione's question. "That's a good idea Hermione"

**Upstairs' in the bedroom.**

Half an hour later all the teens could be found in the upstairs bedroom. It had 3 single beds and a double, which Ginny had explained Sirius had said were for when family used to visit in his childhood. The three single beds were along one wall and the double in the centre of the wall opposite, so all the teens could see each other. The bedroom was decorated with green and silver and the walls were lined with black wall paper. All in all, the bedroom had a dark air to it, which was why Hermione was explaining about Sirius' family.

"-so that's why everything has a Slytherin feel to it" finished Hermione. She was laying on her back on the middle bed with Ron beside her.

Cassy who was sat on the double bed in between Harry's legs and playing with his fingers nodded, finally understanding. Harry had his head resting back against the headboard; he was fast asleep, breathing deeply.

Ginny leaned up on her elbow from the bed next to Ron and Hermione. "He's out like a light" she pointed out, drawing the teens next to her to look at the black haired boy.

Cassy looked over her left shoulder and smiled before leaning back fully onto Harry. "I did tell him"

"Why is he so drained?" asked Ron quietly, he didn't want to wake Harry.

Cassy took breath thinking. She decided to tell them something, Cassy knew everything she said would be repeated to the Order. "He went away because Voldemort was trying to recruit Vampires" The others gasped, if Voldemort had the Vampires, the fight to come would be even worse.

Cassy grimaced at their reactions. "Yeah, that's what we were like when we found out. Anyway, you may not know this but the Vampires don't want to join the snake face, so they've gone into hiding in the least expected place."

"Where's that" inquired Hermione.

"Well, Vampire's supposedly hate warmth and light right?" The junior Order members nodded. "So they went somewhere that is hot and is bright. There's also hardly any caves and stuff for them to hide, but they managed. They went to Australia."

"Oh I've been there!" Exclaimed Hermione; "You're right. It's so hot and sunny all day."

"Shhh" Ginny quickly quieted Hermione's excited tone. "Harry's asleep"

Cassy laughed. "Haz won't wake. He's dead to the world." She emphasized this by waving Harry's limp hands about in the air in front of her, making the teens laugh.

Ron thought of something. "I would've thought that Harry Potter would be a light sleeper. You know, jumping awake at every threatening sound"

Cassy pondered this. "Well not really...actually...hmm..." She thought for a second. "It depends really on where we are, if we're safe and even though he won't admit it, he knows were safe. Then he'll be out like a light." She used Ginny's phrase from earlier. "But if were on a mission, he doesn't really sleep, nor do I really, and if we do then yeah we're awake at every sound. Can't be surprised though, he used a lot of magic to put all kinds of protective spells on them Vamps"

Ginny sat up. "He's protecting them?"

"Yeah, it's part of the deal. They'll fight for us if we can ensure untill then they will be safe and can come back to Britain."

Hermione, who was all about fairness, couldn't agree more. "Well that's fair I guess. You give something and they'll give it back"

"Yeah I suppose. Still it'll be a few days 'till Harry builds his magic back up to where it was" As she said this, Cassy had closed her eyes and concentrated on Harry's magic, feeling how low it was.

The three teens watched in awe, understanding what she was doing. Ginny voiced her thought. "It must be amazing to be able to feel that"

Cassy placed her and Harry's hands on her stomach. "It is" she said without opening her eyes. The baby always made her feel tired and with Harry back Cassy felt herself drifting off.

The three teens watched as Cassy drifted off to sleep and Ron turned off the light in the room, before moving got his bed. His mom would have a fit if she came up to see him sleeping in the same bed as Hermione. Even though they were all fully dressed, they didn't want to disturb the sleeping pair.

"Goodnight guys" whispered Hermione.

"Night" answered Ron and Ginny.

With that they all closed their eyes, drifting off to sleep at different times. Tomorrow would be as hectic as today.

**A/n – Alright another chapter down!! Wooo! **

**Thank you to those that have review, I really appreciate it. :D Next chapter should be up next week, but with GCSE exams coming up I have to revise more then I can type. **

**My thanks to – **

**Chrisguy017**

**Schwinpt**

**Phoenixjo**

**Lientujuhh**

**Slytherin66**

**For being the first few people to review to my stories :D xx**

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. 3 **

**Kiz **

**XxxX**


End file.
